Switching Sides by Ohwhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Sakura está cansada de meninos. E seus companheiros de equipe... parecem não entender muito bem essa história. Trad/Time Sete/Crack-Fic/COMPLETA


**De Fanfics One-shot SasuSaku Novembro/Dezembro 2012**

**Classificação etária das fanfics: de K a T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA / 1 shot cada  
_

_**Gênero: **__Humor / crack-fic/ Time 7  
_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é de ninguém.  
_

_**Autora: Ohwhatsherface  
**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

**Sinopse: **Sakura está cansada de meninos. E seus companheiros de equipe... parecem n_ã_o entender muito bem essa hist_ó_ria.

* * *

**Switching sides**

_Mudando de Lado_

* * *

- Bem, gente, eu sou lésbica.

Disse tão rapidamente, tão casualmente, tão _absolutamente indiferente_ que sua equipe não pode deixar de ficar boquiaberta aquelas palavras, por cerca de um minuto ou mais, entao, nem um pouco afetada por seu silêncio, Sakura tomou um gole de chá e sorriu-lhes.

Naruto foi o primeiro a falar. - Espera um pouco- _o quê?_

- Eu decidi que sou lésbica, - Sakura disse devagar, esperando que assim iria ajudá-lo a compreender melhor.

- Nao se _decide_ esse tipo de coisa, - Sasuke pontou com uma carranca.

Sakura encolheu os ombros. - Tudo bem. _Aceitei_ isso. - Havia um leve tom de vermelho em suas bochechas. - Eu tenho ... bem, eu experimentei no ano passado ... e sabe, quis saber como era_._ E agora, - Sakura olhou para baixo e sorriu caprichosamente. - Bem, agora eu já _sei._

- Hm. - Sai parecia bastante pensativo. - E quais são os sinais que normalmente levam a alguém a pensar nisso? - perguntou com um sorriso curioso. O único que nao percebeu o olhar significativo que Sai lhe dera foi Naruto, naturalmente, Naruto, evidente.

O sorriso de Sakura só aumentou. - Hum, bem para ser honesta, eu meio que não sei. Acho que minha _mudança_ foi, em parte, como ... um processo de eliminação.

- TA VENDO! ENTAO VOCE NAO E LÉSBICA! - Naruto gritou. E depois zombou, porque, obviamente, em assuntos do coração, Naruto era_ expert._ Obvio. - VOCE SIMPLESMENTE NAO PODE ELIMINAR OS HOMEN- Ele parou e franziu o cenho. - Por que iria eliminar os homens da sua lista?

Sakura acenou com a mão. - Neh, eles são muito chorões e precisam de atenção e cuidado e você tem que alimentá-los e- Ela estremeceu. - Eles não valem o tempo, fala serio.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. - Isso é tao estúpido.

- E eu já extrapolei a minha quota de más experiências, ok? - As palavras foram ditas em um tom que dizia "Fim de Papo". - Apenas ... - Sakura sorriu para os três, dando um olhar significativo para Sasuke. - Apenas... sera que vocês nao podem torcer por mim? Eu estou apaixonada.

- ... CÉUS! - Naruto continou. - SEU CORACAO E VOLUVEL, LEMBRA? VOCE VAI ENCONTRAR ALGUEM DAQUI UNS ANOS. ALGUÉM DE PREFERÊNCIA LOIRO. DE OLHOS AZUIS. E QUE SE CHAME NARUTO. SO UMA SUGESTAO OK.

Sakura revirou os olhos. - Ah, cala a boca.

- NÃO? E QUANTO AO SASUKE-TEME? - o loiro continuou muito, muito alto. - DO TIPO EMO, UM POUCO ALTO, BAD BOY, MAS APARENTEMENTE ELE E BOM, SEGUNDO O QUE AS MENINAS DIZEM POR AI. NAO SEI O QUE ELAS QUEREM DIZER COM ISSO MAS-

_- Cale-se. -_ Sasuke rosnou, socando Naruto.

Enquanto o loiro esfregava a testa ferida, Sasuke fitou Sakura, sacudindo-a pelos ombros desesperadamente. - Sakura, e... e quanto ... - Ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas. - Bem, e quanto...

- E quanto a _você? - _ela terminou a pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele nao respondeu, mas Sakura pescou a ideia no ar e deu uma risadinha.

Ela rapidamente livrou-se do enclace do rapaz, dando um passo para trás. - Oh, Sasuke, não seja bobo! Claro que o que eu disse naquela noite antes de voce ir embora da Vila nao significou nada._" Eu te amo "_? _Ha,_ por favor! Quero dizer, nós aprendemos a manipular os sentimentos masculinos desde quando, _oito anos de idade?_ - A expressão do rapaz mudou, agora ele parecia um pouco cabisbaixo, _beeem_ cabisbaixo para o comportamento normal de Sasuke e Sakura ficou tensa. - Oh, _oh,_ por favor, não me diga que você realmente _acreditou em_ mim ...

Ainda em silêncio, Sasuke pos-se em posição "em_ó_tica".

Sakura se encolheu. - Oh, meu Deus, eu sinto _muito-_

- Sakura-chan!

E a kunoichi ouviu uma voz muito familiar chamar seu nome, daquela forma tão familiar, e sakura imediatamente ergueu a cabeça.

Aquilo. nao. podia. estar. acontecendo.

_KARIN?!_

A ruiva correu até onde todos estavam, chegando perto (ate demais) de Sakura, na opinião de Sasuke. E, realmente, o que era aquela coisa toda de ficar se _tocando_?

Sakura não perdeu tempo e deu um selinho em Karin.

Karin manteve-se naquele "agarra-agarra", nao se preocupando nem um pouco com o fato de que eles _obviamente as estavam observando_, mas Sakura precisou se afastar para respirar.

E ignorando aquela baba no rosto de naruto, Sakura declarou:

- Karin e eu estamos apaixonadas!

. .

.

* * *

- Eita, Itachi, não acha que isso foi um pouco demais? - Kisame perguntou, estremecendo ao ver o irmão mais novo de Itachi.

Sasuke havia caído no chão e estava gritando desesperadamente, segurando forte a cabeça em plena _agonia_.

Itachi deu de ombros, enviando um olhar apático para um Sasuke tremendo violentamente no chão.

- O odio dele precisa crescer.

**. . .**

**.**

* * *

**Sim, o Itachi é muitoooooo malvado *APANHA***

* * *

_*As fics dessa seleção (sasusaku) foram autorizadas faz tempo. A bonitona OHWHF me concedeu o direito de tradução de suas produções desde 2010. And for that, thank you very much, girl ;D  
_


End file.
